saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:A Wikia Contributor 9337/Assault build explanation
Please actually take a look at this, I do not want a repeat of what happened last time on my medic one, where people where just skipping to the end. Build here I am not going over the glass cannon assault as Bryan Kwok made a much more detailed explanation. Brief Overview Your not-so-usual assault, that focuses the most on tankiness/survivability and high damage, while speed is put a bit to the side. Skill build 25 adrenaline - An 11 second period of over 50% more movement mod and DPS makes a purely destructive assault. This is a very important skill and I highly advise not to take points out. 25 crit shot - Without this i would do less than half the DPS I would normally do, for a hornet at least. 25 killing spree - Can give a huge damage and pierce buff if used well. 15 BAE - Enough to max resists on this armor setup. Highly advised to use more as such an amount of cores is not available to everyone. 12 fast movement - Combined with armor, collections, and masteries, over 70% movement mod is achieved. High movement mod allows ease in rushing past teamates to outkill them and fuel your killing spree. 5 fast reload - Faster reload is always nice. Also aids in DPS. 1 stim shot - To keep you alive if you take too much damage. Weapons Trailblazer - Awesome crowd control weapon. Biosynthesis is augged to aid survivability (believe me, it can be a life saver). Shotlite Tempest - Once you have high pierce, the tempest becomes a swath of zombie destruction. But as always, your crowd control weapon is what you find best. Hornet - Highest DPS in the game, aside from champ weapons. You still have other options, such has sublight or S300, if a hornet is not available. General Playstyle *Save your adrenaline until moments you need them, such as when bosses come in or good moments to rush. *Activate killing spree in times where DPS is the most important, such as bossing. *Killing spree is most efficent by starting it at the beginning of a mission and occasionally killing a few zombies to keep it up. *Generally avoid damage, as an assault has nothing very reliable when it comes to surviving at low health. Survivability is only to aid keeping up killing spree. Variations As stated above and on the last blog, the core consumption is too high. For focusing on survivability, it is recommended to take out of fast movement or killing spree to get sufficient BAE. For focusing on more damage and speed, BAE can be put a bit to the side. Killing spree can be a difficulty to keep up sometimes, noticably in events. In that case, deadly force would be a better option. At least one point in killing spree is still recommended. Feedback? How well did I explain? Excellent! Clarifications? wat How good is my build? Perfect Good Can improve a lot git gud skreb Category:Blog posts